Halloween Mágico
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock no parece en la cena de Halloween, así que John va a buscarlo y lo encuentra en la Sala de los menesteres, lo que no sabe, es que le espera una gran sorpresa. Potterlock. Johnlock.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de una rubia inglesa millonaria que dice ser la autora original... Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=DEDICATORIA=**

Para **JawnBloggerHolmes**, es tu premio/regalo por haber participado en el reto 'Un vistazo al 221B'

* * *

**Halloween Mágico**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

591 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

No te considerabas un estudiante modelo pero tampoco uno mediocre, simplemente dabas lo mejor de ti en cada tarea que se te presentaba, además, tenías a Sherlock Holmes de tu lado para ayudarte -aunque tú también lo ayudabas algunas veces, aunque sólo fuese para meterse en problemas. Y precisamente por eso lo buscabas, pues no se había presentado a la cena de Halloween. Preocupado, buscaste en cada sitio posible en el que se pudo haber metido hasta que decidiste ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, el lugar que pocos sabían que existía -claro que los antiguos estudiantes lo sabían, pero no volvieron a transmitir ese conocimiento, pero no tomaron en cuenta el poder deductivo de tu amigo.

Caminaste tres veces frente a la pared donde no había nada y el pensamiento de encontrar a Sherlock cruzó tu mente, entonces, la puerta apareció y al abrirla, Sherlock estaba del otro lado, con un libro en mano, acostado en un cómodo diván. Cuando te escuchó entrar, dejó su lectura y te asintió con la cabeza, entonces, te acercaste a él.

-Sherlock, ¿por qué no fuiste a cenar?

-Sabes que no ceno, John.- ibas a replicar pero sabías que era una batalla perdida. Sherlock era así, y en los seis años que llevaban en Hogwarts no había cambiado nada.

-Si, bien, pudiste haberme avisado para acompañarte.- dijiste y sentiste el nacimiento de un sonrojo, por lo que giraste tu rostro hacia la crepitante chimenea.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Por qué quieres acompañarme?

-Ah... eso, bueno... ya sabes, somos amigos así que, pensé...

-¿Amigos?

-Claro, lo somos desde hace seis años, ¿no?- sonreíste, pero su rostro inmutable te hizo borrarla -te refieres a que... ¿no soy tu amigo?

-No- dijo sin duda, sin titubear, y algo dentro de ti se rompió. Decidiste salir de ahí.

-Oh, ya veo. Bien, que te vaya bien, Holmes.- caminaste hacia la puerta y estabas a punto de salir cuando _algo_ te jaló hacia atrás y caíste en algo blando. El diván había sido transfigurado en una cama.

-John- susurró Sherlock, del que, secretamente, llevabas enamorado unos dos años -dije que no eres mi amigo porque te considero otra cosa.

-¿Ah... si?

-Si, John... te dije que debías estar atento a todo, debías _observar_. Piensa, John y dedúcelo.

Pensaste en todo lo que habían pasado, las aventuras y regaños, las risas y las peleas, los golpes con otros magos, las tardes de Quidditch -aunque sólo tú jugaras-, las tardes en el lago, cuando te escabulles en su casa y viceversa, cuando molestan a Peeves, todo con Sherlock. Y es en esos momentos, que los ojos de Sherlock brillan con intensidad, cuando muestra más de si, más de su _yo_ humano. Piensas y recuerdas las veces que se han salvado mutuamente, en las miradas que te manda cuando cree que no lo ves y cuando tú lo haces también, cuando dejas que lea tus pensamientos en el Gran Comedor y él hace lo mismo, la complicidad. _Oh_...

-Y-yo...

-Veo que te has dado cuenta, John. Me alegra, ya me estaba cansando de esperar.

-¿Esperar?

-Si, John... soy paciente, pero _necesitaba_ hacer esto.- y te besó y ya no hubo más palabras. La Sala de los Menesteres había sido testigo de tu primer beso, de _su_ primer beso. El primero de muchos en ese lugar. Ah... tal vez Sherlock si tenía razón al llamarte _pequeño idiota_.

En fin, ese había sido el mejor Halloween de tu vida. Y los que te faltaban junto al mejor mago de todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Ok, mi primer Potterlock, y espero que no me haya salido muy mal... ¡**Jawn**! disculpa la tardanza... espero te guste.

Sí, me pasé con 91 palabras ¡demándenme! xD

**¿Review?**


End file.
